


Fuck Mysterio Rights.

by perach



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Awesome Michelle Jones, BAMF Michelle Jones, Canon Het Relationship, Dork Peter Parker, F/M, Fuck Scerek Anon Week, Michelle Jones Needs a Hug, Not Canon Compliant, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, PeterMJ - Freeform, Post-Canon Fix-It, Sad Peter Parker, fuck mysterio, fuck that post credit scene, fuck. tha t, umm, whats that? itsn ot here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 10:37:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19789147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perach/pseuds/perach
Summary: MJ visits Peter's new apartment when they're both in a slump.or:um post credit scene? didnt happen. i just want 2 sad babes to be adorable(title from my groupchat)





	Fuck Mysterio Rights.

May was going on vacation with her friends about two weeks after Peter's. He was still shaken but was okay. He hugged her goodbye and sat on the couch, not really knowing what to do. He had assured May over and over and over that he'd be fine alone, but he couldn't get London off his mind. Or Mysterio. Or Tony.

In circumstances like this, Peter would usually go stay at the compound. But he didn't take that offer this time. He couldn't bear it. Even with Bruce and Pepper and everybody, he just couldn't do that.

Not yet.

Peter had his laptop playing Battlefront II with Ned while some random cable show played on the tv. Peter was zoned out, not paying attention to the television and definitely not paying attention to the game as much as he normally did, and a few people in the chat started to mention the Mysterio attack, which made Peter automatically find some reason to go offline. He said some excuse to his chat and private messaging Ned that he was tired, quitting the game.

Peter leaned back, shutting his laptop and setting it aside. Staring up the ceiling, Peter sighed heavily. Mysterio was dead. And ever since, Peter had questioned everything since. He kind of had come back to terms, but he didn't know. For nearly a week after the whole... attack(? could you call it that?) Peter wouldn't trust anyone. He felt like one day he'd fall through and meet Mysterio once more. Peter continued to wear his suit underneath his clothes when he left the house and brought the mask with him. He was always tense. Always ready to fight. He felt... unsafe. He and MJ got along, but he didn't even know if that was her. What if that was Mysterio's drones all along?

Peter felt like MJ and Ned might've noticed him acting off. He started to prefer to stay home instead of going to get ice-cream with their growing group of friends, constantly stopping games (as he just did) with his party, texting less, less active on all social media- actually, he was a ghost on social media now. Basically, Peter stayed in his bedroom much more. Even May had noticed. He had stopped coming for snacks (she was getting used to his metabolism and needing to eat more.) On a school day, he would come, eat breakfast, say his goodbyes if May hadn't left yet, and then leave. He'd come home, stay in his room, eat dinner, shower, and go to bed. On a weekend, he'd ditch breakfast, eat a snack at lunch, and then dinner and shower.

All of this was also destructive, because now if he really needed to fight, he'd most likely get fatigued much faster and might not be able to muster the energy to take him down again.

Again.

Peter sighed heavily, looking up at the ceiling, and then realized that tears had been coming down his face when he blinked. He didn't dare wipe them away. He felt like he needed this. He needed to cry it out. Bottling up your emotions had been mentally taxing so damn much. Peter clasped a hand over his mouth, starting to bawl.

Peter was alone, in the apartment that he and May had to find on the spot, with starting to crack walls, broken paint, and a loud AC, and the teen was bawling his eyes out like a baby.

May could've gotten a very nice apartment- or moved them out of the city and bought them a house if she wanted. Tony had left the two a good sum of money, and Peter would get access to a lot more than just money when he turned 18. But May didn't touch the money, as if she didn't even know about it.

Peter was laying on the crappy couch, holding a pillow and just staring at the box of photos Peter and May had kept of their his childhood. Tears leaked into the probably infested cloth, thinking of everyone. Including Ben.

There were footsteps in the hallway, which was nothing new because you could basically hear people breathing down the hall because of how thin the walls were. But what Peter didn't expect was the door to open, but he just brushed it off and assumed it was May. She had left an hour ago, but the airport was a long way away, maybe she forgot something.

Peter didn't say hey to her, too out of motivation. But whoever spoke was definitely not May. "Hellooo?" MJ announced. Peter sat up quickly, wiping his face on his thick sleeves (it was some hand-me-down sweater that was a muted red they found in the piles of Blipped people's things).

"MJ?"

"Are you wanking, or...? Can I enter?"

"Yeah, um, sorry, it's kinda messy, I wasn't-" Peter couldn't even finish. MJ didn't even live this close. Definitely not close enough to walk. Did she walk the entire way?

"Better than my room entirely." She set her bag down next to the couch. "My parents started fighting, my dad's psychotic."

"Um, what happened?" Peter went into the kitchen, which was nowhere near "far" from where MJ was sitting, leaning over the counter closest to her.

"They started fighting over money, me, my sister, et cetera." She started taking off her shoes, kicking them across the room before putting them next to her bag.

"So you.. left?"

"Of course I did." She shrugged. "What did you want me to do? Stay?"

"Sorry, no, sorry. Just, a lot of stuff going on in my mind right now, sorry. So, um, where's your sister?"

"Some girl scouts thing. Retaliation- where's your aunt?"

"Some, uh, trip with her friends thing." Peter started putting some of his plates in the sink. "I was just playing my game and watching a movie."

"Pete, your laptop's powered off and you're watching a Webkinz Killer documentary from like, 1996."

"You're too observant." He said, mostly to himself. Peter wiped his eyes. “So, I’m home alone for about a week.”

”After what just happened?”

”I mean, it’s been a few weeks.”

”No, Peter, you fought illusions in a place you didn’t even know. She left after knowing you had just gone through hell?”

Peter didn’t look at her, staring down at his feet. He cringed, knowing she knew what was going on.

“You didn’t tell her?!” MJ stood up. Peter shook his head.

“No- nobody knows. You do, Happy kind of knows, but that’s it." Peter refused to even look in her general direction. "He had to- he, um, f-found me after I... I tried to fight Mysterio and-and I failed, and I ended up in the Netherlands-"

"Peter, the Netherlands?! You were in the Netherlands?!"

Okay- pause. All Peter had told her was that he had been attacked by Mysterio, hit by the train, in jail, and that he saw Tony. Er... not Tony. She knew what he saw, not what happened. Some of the wounds were too raw. He didn't want to throw salt into them.

"And I freaked out and yelled at him." He continued, despite MJ's anger at Peter basically ignoring her. "I didn't, uh, tell him what I saw. I should've, but I didn't. I'm sorry, sorry that I'm- sorry that I'm pushing this on you. Sorry. This is, uh, stupid. Sorry."

"You're so..." She sighed. "Stop saying sorry, Peter. I have fucked up shit too. Nearly not as that, but hey, nobody's life is perfect, you know?" She moved over so Peter could sit. He was hesitant, but sighed and did so. MJ set his laptop on the coffee table, laying down on the couch next to him. He put his feet on the couch and tried to actually relax ever since Mysterio.

"Sorry about not telling you and stuff. I just wasn't... I wasn't good enough, I guess? I thought you'd think that Spider-Man... wasn't a real hero?"

"Pete," She looked over at him. "You're in your own head. You keep saying stuff as if you aren't a real superhero. You keep putting yourself down like you aren't worthy. You saved London. You saved the world, Peter. You saved me, you absolute dork. You need to chill out and realize you're a superhero. You're an Avenger." She slipped her fingers into his, holding his hand. "When are you gonna realize that, ya big doof?"

"You're the best." He murmured.

"I know I am. Let's watch a movie. I get to pick. No Star Wars." She added, sitting up and grabbing the remote.

"You _l_ _ove_ Star Wars." Peter countered.

"I hate it. Why? You and Ned never shut the fuck up about it and have now ruined it for me. Whenever my dad tries to make me go see them with him, I imagine you two being like 'Oh my god, dude, like, dude, you wanna see the Star Wars movie? It's gonna be so fucking lit, bro. I bet'-"

"We never say 'lit'!" Peter argued.

"You say it all the time!"

"That's so not true!"

"Yes, it is, oh my god. Every ten fucking seconds you say lit. Ned never says it, you do."

"No, I don't!"

* * *

The next week, Peter was out patrolling for the first time since London. He was happy. He felt free. Inspired by Flash, the hero made an Instagram. MJ was always invited when he Livestreamed. Like today, for instance. He was swinging around and flipped the camera to his face to show a pigeon had landed on his head.

MJ was on and Peter's chat was blowing up. He had only been watching for her, and when she commented '🐦🐦🐦' under her stupid username, Peter smirked, knowing exactly what to say. "Hey, michelledabeast, isn't this _lit_?"

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! you can request oneshots like this over at my tumblr
> 
> tumblr: perach-ao3


End file.
